


Finding Honey

by Dawnindanite



Series: Tumblr Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Cute Dean, Gen, Mommy!Cas, Playing House, bird care, cute cas, daddy!dean, kid!destiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnindanite/pseuds/Dawnindanite
Summary: Little Cas finds a baby bird and little Dean helps to take care of it.





	Finding Honey

“Whatcha got there, Cas?” Six-year-old Dean Winchester called out as he ran into his best friend’s backyard. He raced over and plopped down roughly next to dark-haired boy, not caring about grass stains on his jeans.

Castiel looked up from his crouched and hunched over position. He reached over and grabbed Dean’s hand and just squeezed without looking up. Dean knew that Cas was excited. He didn’t shout like any boy their age normally would in excitement. Mary, Dean’s mom, said it was because Cas came from a “conservative” family. Whatever that meant.

“Dean, shhhh!” Cas finally turned his bright blue eyes to Dean’s green ones. Mary liked to say the boys were like the earth and the sky meeting. Mary, Dean had decided long ago, said some pretty weird things.

“Look!” He whispered, pointing to something hidden in the grass.

Dean leaned over and peered down. He spotted a tiny baby bird, featherless and sort of weird in a fascinating kind of way. He gasped. “Cas! Whoa! Can I touch it?” He tried to wiggle his hand out of Cas’ grasp, but the boy held on tighter.

“Dean, no! We can’t touch the bird. Just in case the mama bird comes back.”

Dean grumped. He wanted to touch the baby bird that was currently making soft sounds of distress. He bet not a single kid at school touched one. “So, what? We wait here?”

Cas cocked his head. It was his thinking posture, Dean knew. “I don’t know. I waited for a while, but she doesn’t seem to be coming back. And the nest is way up there!” He pointed to the top of the oak tree that hung over the boys.

It was a tall tree. Dean’s dad, John, wasn’t even half its height. “Well, let’s go ask your mom. She’ll know what to do.”

Dean pulled on Cas, who wouldn’t budge. “No, Dean! I can’t leave it. Twitches might come and eat it. I have to protect it.” He titled his head again for a moment before grasping Dean’s hand with both of his now. “I know! I’ll stay here and watch over it, and you go home and ask your mom. She’ll know what to do, too!”

Dean grinned. “Yeah. I’ll go. Can’t let your crazy cat eat a poor bird.” He laughed loudly when Cas scowled at his insult. Cas loved his cat. Even if the cat was a jerk sometimes.

Dean left, promising to return. He ran back home and told his mom. Unsure of what to do, she called up her mom and asked. Dean waited and waited as his mom nodded and wrote down things as she spoke to his grandma over the phone.

After the conversation, Mary went around the house grabbing a few things and making sure that Sam, Dean’s baby brother, was still napping before taking Dean’s hand to go over to Cas’ place.

“Hello, Mrs. Winchester,” Castiel greeted when she and Dean walked into the yard.

“Hi, sweetheart,” she bent down and kissed his head. Cas and Dean had grown up together and Mary treated Cas just like he was her son, too. Dean was sort of like that with Cas’ mom Naomi, but she wasn’t the type to call kids “sweetheart.”

“Mom says that we’ll take care of the bird until it learns how to fly back to its nest,” Dean announced when Mary worked around moving the bird.

Cas’ eyes gleamed. “Really? We get to take care of it?”

“Yup,” Dean enunciated the last letter. “We’ll be its parents. Mom said so.”

Cas stood up, reaching for Dean’s hand. Dean could practically feel him vibrate from anticipation.

“It’s a lot of work, so you boys better prepare yourselves,” Mary warned as she placed the bird gently into the towel-laden shoebox.

“We’ll take good care of it, mom,” Dean promised, swinging Cas’ arm.

“Okay, here,” Mom gently laid the box in Castiel’s arms. “Why don’t you boys head on over to our place and I’ll go let Naomi know. Make sure to be quiet when you go in; Sam’s still sleeping.”

Castiel looked up brightly at Mary and nodded. “We will, Mrs. Winchester. Come on, Dean.” He carefully took his first few steps, making sure not to jostle the baby bird. 

Dean walked slowly beside him, too. Just in case Cas fell down. He didn’t want him or the bird to get hurt.

As they walked, Dean laughed, gleefully. “Cas, we’re parents! That’s so cool. The other kids are going to be so jealous. I’m going to be the best dad ever!”

Cas smiled slightly. “What if I wanted to be the dad?” He questioned, making sure to walk very steadily. Dean paused, causing Cas to stop as well. “Dean?”

Dean could feel his cheeks warm up. He bet his freckles stood out against the red. His mom always pointed them out whenever he got embarrassed. “I mean…yeah, I guess you could be the dad if you want. You did find the bird first. It’s only fair.”

Castiel giggled. “I was joking, Dean. You can be our bird’s father. Besides, I kind of already feel like the bird’s mama after watching after it for so long.”

Dean grinned. “Okay. You’re mama and I’m dad.” He looked into the box, “We should probably figure out if it’s a boy or a girl and give it a name.”

The boys considered one another. Both not knowing how to check out the bird.

Dean spoke up again, “I guess we can give it a boy and girl name. Like ‘Cody.’”

“I’m not naming our bird ‘Cody,’ Dean,” Cas firmly stated.

“It was just an example, Cas. Or something like ‘Twitches.’”

The brown-haired boy smiled sheepishly at the blonde. “Oh. What do you have in mind?” He started walking again.

Dean thought hard. Naming their bird was something special. He needed a really good name. Since the bird belonged to him and Cas, he needed to think about things that they both liked. He kept thinking, even as he opened the door to his house.

Cas liked bees and he liked pie. That and his dad’s car. It was so rad. All long and black. His dad promised him one day that car was his. Dean shook his head; he was supposed to be thinking of names. He couldn’t think of anything in common between the two.

“Hi, sweethearts. Everything okay so far?” Mary whispered as she stuck her head into the kitchen where Cas had settled the box on the breakfast table. Dean nodded. “Okay, I’ll be down in a bit, I just want to check on Sammy.”

Sweet! Bees make honey and pies are sugary! “Let’s call the bird ‘Honey,’” Dean decided.

“Honey? Why?” Cas questioned.

“Look, my mom calls us ‘sweethearts.’ You like bees which make honey and I like pies which are sweet as honey! There’s a little bit of both of us in the name!” Dean pointed out.

Cas giggled again. “I like it.”

“Then why are you laughing?” Dean asked.

Cas leaned over the box, “Because your mom is right in calling you ‘sweetheart.’ You’re the sweetest boy I know to think of something like that.” He promptly pecked Dean’s cheek which caused Dean to turn tomato-red again.

“It’s just a name,” Dean muttered, embarrassed by Cas’ words.

Cas smiled into the box. “Hello, Honey. Didn’t your daddy give you a wonderful name? It suits you perfectly. Me and daddy are going to take care of you. We’re going to be a family.”

Dean grinned at Cas and looked down at the bird. “You have an awesome mama. We’re going to have so much fun. I promise.” He listened as the bird made small chirp-like sounds that weren’t full out chirps.

“I think our bird is hungry,” Cas stated. It’d been a while since it ate. “We have to feed it soon.”

Dean hopped down from his chair. “Don’t worry, I’ll get mom to come help us. You stay and watch our baby.” He looked at Cas for a couple of seconds before kissing Cas’ cheek.

Cas blushed. “What was that for?”

“That’s what my dad does when he leaves for work. He kisses my mom before leaving. Now that we’re parents, we’re probably married, too.”

Cas turned an even darker shade of red. “I guess so. My mom and dad are married, too.”

“Okay, awesome. I’m going to go get mom so Honey can be fed. 

“All right, dear.” Cas blinked slowly. “I heard your mom call your dad that.”

Dean nodded. He knew. “And he calls her ‘baby.’ I guess I’ll call you that, too.” He stood up straight. “I’ll be back in a bit, baby.”

Cas giggled. “Okay, dear.”

Dean laughed, before running off to get his mom. He couldn’t believe he started a family with Cas. He felt good. He really liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in the 80s, which is why they have a traditional/heteronormative mindset of what a family is.


End file.
